pddfandomcom-20200213-history
Valerian Mengsk (Guy Montag)
"Valerian Mengsk. There's a name that is synonymous with terror, betrayal and violence. A living example of the ends justifying the means. The assassin of The Empire's father as well as his own. A friend of the poor, commander of the unstoppable Clockwork Army, and the Usurper King. A savage barbarian who never let anything or anyone get in his way. And yet, he is charming, erudite and intelligent. When you're in his presence you feel that he's really listening to you, that your opinions matter, that you're someone important if you agree with him. It's amazing. I have often wondered if men like Mengsk don't carry around their own reality-warping bubbles, and all who fall in are suddenly transported to another dimension where the hellish things he says and does suddenly make sense. At least, that's the effect he always had on me."- Historian Upbringing Zero is known to the public about Valerian's childhood. This is because Arcturus was able to keep his son secret by sending him away. His existence wasn't revealed to the world until he was 13, but his revealing was met with fanfare at a large display at the Colosseum. From a young age Valerian received the best education, learning everything from fighting, to history, to naval strategy, to ethics and philosophy, to endless genealogies, and much more. One day he had a strange visitor. This Hobgoblin called himself Dr. Skelter and asked Valerian a lot of questions (see Helter Skelter for more info.). When Valerian was 10 one of his professors, Dalton Kearn, came up to him. Dalton asked him if he wished to join a secret club. Intrigued Valerian inquired what the man meant. Dalton told him that if he could prove he could keep a secret, he would let him become a member of this secret group. Valerian said he would try and asked what the secret he had to keep was. Dalton told him that he would sneak him out a couple times a night and teach him how to use magic. Valerian's eyes grew wide. He learned about magic, but never learned how to use it. Dalton told him that if he could keep these escapades and his magical abilities that he was to learn a secret, he would know that he was good enough to join the group. Valerian excitedly agreed. Dalton taught Valerian mainly two kinds of magic: conjuring magic, and the Azlanti's lost form of divination magic. Valerian became one of the only people in the world to learn of this rare form of magic and carry on it's legacy. While Dalton was teaching Valerian this magic, he would also tell him of the great Azlanti Empire - it's history, it's rise and fall, and how wonderful it was when it existed. He would tell Valerian to stand proud knowing that this great people's blood flowed through his veins. Over the years Valerian developed a strong sense of pride in his ancestry, and held a high regard for the old Azlanti Empire. Valerian showed an aptitude for magic, and when he learned that it was possible to summon creatures he poured a lot of time and energy into learning how to do so. His favorite thing to summon was Hell Hounds, and he would summon them often. Not to fight or anything like that, but he would simply play with them. he was lonely, and they became his only friend. He got a special ring that would protect him from their flames, and in that he way he would enjoy their company. Even after Valerian was moved back to Korhal and revealed to the world, Dalton would still find excuses to be alone with Valerian and teach him magic. When he turned 16 the day finally came. Dalton revealed to Valerian that he worked for a secret organization known as the N.I.C.E., and that they had seen a lot of potential in him and needed him to do something very important. All his training and lessons was so that he could help this organization could accomplish it's grand purpose - to rebuild the Azlanti Empire of old. Valerian readily agreed to this honor and demanded to become a full fledged member of the N.I.C.E. Dalton agreed that he was ready, and brought him to meet with the heads of the organization. Frost and Wither met with Valerian and revealed to him their grand design. It would take years, many years before their dream could be fulfilled, but if Valerian was patient he could shape the world as they knew it! Valerian became a full-fledged member of the N.I.C.E.'s inner circle, and given a mark that signified this. The mark was a tattoo of a sun, the old Azlanti empire's symbol, on the palm of his hand. The tattoo was invisible, and that would only be visible while it was exposed to intense heat. Valerian became obsessed with his newly found life's goal. To raise that Ancient and fantastical empire, what a purpose! Valerian gave everything he had to it, and soon he was given an assignment that would change his life forever. Night of Hell's Hounds Dalton came to Valerian with a task from the Institute unlike any of the tasks he had been given before. He told Valerian that the time had come, he was to replace his father. In two weeks there was to be a meeting of all the most important people to Arcturus' regime. Dalton told him where and when it was to take place, and gave Valerian his orders. He was to kill everyone at that meeting. When Valerian asked how he was to do this Dalton told him, "Why do you think we taught you all that magic, so that you can play duck duck goose with Hell Hounds?" When the time came Valerian prepared himself, and went down a section that was closed for renovation, and he heard whispering. The information was correct, the meeting was happening just as he was told. Valerian went over to the room where the meeting was being held and listening at the door, he heard the people in this meeting discussing the people of The Empire as if they were tools to be used, burdens to overcome, fodder for their goals. Valerian was shaken, for he recognized almost all the voices in that room. They belonged to all his mentors, and his father's cabinet. Valerian didn't know what to do, he didn't know the corruption had spread this far into the fruit, as to begin to turn the pit. Then he heard an all too familiar voice speaking. "I will not be stopped. Not by you, or the Orcs, or the people of this Empire, or anyone! I will rule this world or see it burnt to ashes around me." The voice belonged to his father. Valerian relived all the moments of when his father spoke to him about 'caring for the people' and 'being a kind and loving ruler.' All lies. Every moment he relived was another moment of realization that his father only ever said and did what he thought others needed to hear for them to do what he wanted them to do for his own ends. Overcome with a passionate anger Valerian's heart turned, this wasn't business anymore, this just got personal - and he was about to show just how personal business can get. He summoned his hounds to slaughter them. Letting them go free into the room with no restrictions, the hounds of hell tore the people in that room into violent ribbons. Listening to the whole thing shook Valerian, but not as much as what was to happen next. One of the men managed to escape the room, and fled into Valerian! Valerian didn't have time to think, only react. He grabbed the man and forced him on the ground. What transpired next can only be described as brutal pugilism. In a few short moments that felt like minutes, Valerian brutally fought and quenched the life out of the man. All his training had come to bear, and he for the first time saw that the was a force to be reckoned with. Then he heard something come crashing to the floor. Still straddling the man he killed he looked up to see a servant knocked to the floor, and Arcturus running down the hall, stopping only for a moment to stare into Valerian's eyes. No, this wasn't supposed to happen! Arcturus was to be killed! Now he was gone, and he knew Valerian did this! This event threw everything into chaos for the prince. He realized he was still on the now dead man, and got off of him. He picked himself up and walked over to the room. Putting his hand on the handle he pushed it forward, opening the door. All that was left was meat - red meat. Nothing resembling a person or even an animal was left, only meat. He had to act quickly. He dispatched the hounds, who were gnawing on their freshly killed game, and quickly left the palace. He knew he wouldn't have time to get to his room to pack, would he even have time to get a horse? It didn't matter, without one he'd be caught in no time flat, he had to risk it. He went to the stables of the palace and calmly, trying to hide the blood on his clothes, got a horse prepared for him. Mounting it he rode it hard out of the palace, not even looking back once. Just like that, he had left his life behind, gone from being a prince to a wanted criminal. What was to happen now, he knew not. What happened to people who failed the Institute? Running is all he knew now, he had to run, the rest he could figure out later. He just had to run. Capture and Holding Valerian knew he was going to be hunted, and he was right. Arcturus immediately sent out a special hunting party. There were no mercs among the group, but instead it's members were handpicked by the emperor himself and were given specific orders to bring Valerian in alive and as unharmed if possible. But whatever they had to do to capture him, they were authorized to do. Valerian ran away to the South. He didn't stop, except to forage for food, for he had no money with him to buy anything. It was then that his lessons of his childhood came into play again. As he traveled he had nothing, except time - time to think about what his next move was. It was obvious to him that his father was a fraud, and as soon as his father realized he knew that, his father would kill him. "Heck even know he's probably given his men orders to kill me on site, this man has no love in his heart, even for his family, there's not enough room in his heart, it's too filled with love of self. Did he even love his mother?" Valerian thought. After a lot of soul searching Valerian decided to go to Winterhaven and hide out there. He knew there was a large slave trade there, and thus would be able to hide among the slavers. During his travel to Winterhaven, he was able to finally come to his inevitable conclusion. He must replace his father, and soon if he was to curry favor with those who he failed. And the only way that man would come off the throne, was if his head was forced to come off, so that his remaining body could be pushed off. But Valerian had no time to come up with plans on how to do this, as his hunters found him out. After a short horse chase south of the town, Valerian found himself surrounded, with nothing but his dead horse and his wits. Smiling Valerian knew he wouldn't be alone long, as he summoned his fiery friends to help him slay his enemies. Things did not go as planned. These were not hapless victims, meeting in a room, these were seasoned warriors, the best of the best. The battle was exciting and causality ridden, and in the end left a wounded and out of magic Valerian. He was shackled and brought back into the city to be held prisoner while his captors sent back word of their victory and awaited further orders from their benevolent leader. Guy Montag In order to hide Valerian's betrayal from the people he was forced to wear a mask during his time as prisoner, and was given a new name, Guy Montag. Valerian laughed to himself when he heard that name, he knew his father must of come up with it as it was the name of one of his favorite characters from a novel he read when he was younger. After receiving word of his son's capture Arcturus immediately dawned a disguise went to go see his son, not wanting people to see him leave and wonder why the emperor was leaving in such a rush. Meeting with Valerian his father had his masked raised so he could see his son's face and asked why he would do such a thing, and why he'd run. Valerian responded, "I renounce you oh father. I renounce you and everything you stand for. You want me to become my own man? Well here I am. Tell me father are you proud of me? I've found a cause and stood up for it, just as you once have. Except the cause I pick up is that of the people, not that of myself." Arcturus remained calm, "Son you have no clue what I've done for the people, how I've sacrificed for them. This whole empire started as a revolution for the people that you speak so highly..." Valerian cut him off, "Silence! Enough with your lies! You may be able to fool your friends, your subjects, and even the whole world. I wonder did you even lie to my mother, your wife? But I see right through you. I was there father, at the meeting. I heard what you had to say, that you'd watch the whole world burn around you before you'd give up your power. We'll hear me oh emperor, you may just get your wish. I will succeed you, and you will not live to see it. I will give the people the emperor they deserve - '''no matter the cost'."'' Arcturus stared at his son, uncharacteristically saying nothing. "What's the matter, Arcturus? No glib remark? No pithy comeback?" came Valerian, childishly uncomfortable by the silence. Arcturus responded dryly, "You were not ready to come out into the world, you're still a child. What a waist, loosing you is really going to set my plans back a few years. My son has died today, too weak to survive, if only he was strong enough to put away his childish ideals and take his place by his father's side - to do what was necessary. Put the mask back down, after today no one will ever look on the face of Valerian Mengsk again. He is to wear that mask ''permanently,"'' emphasizing the world 'permanently' was the only fluctuation in Arcturus' voice in the entire conversation. Valerian responded,'' "In that you are right father, for Valerian Mengsk is dead, he died with his childlike innocence and grand hopes for a world without corruption and father who loved him. And like a phoenix, born out of the ashes Guy Montag comes into existence. And he counts the days until he can, like the phoenix, also turn to ash and let Valerian rise up once again. Only the ashes he rises up from, will be yours."'' With that Guy Montag was born. Transport Arcturus ordered that Guy be held there until a time that a carriage came to pick him up. Arcturus returned to his palace in Korhal and made preparations for his son's transport to prison. Something inside Mengsk, maybe the last visage of humanity left in his cold dark heart, couldn't put his own son to death, so he would have him spend life in prison instead. He knew his son though, and knew he would attempt to escape, he had something more powerful than tools to take of the manacles. He had drive and ambition, and as Arcturus knew best out of anyone in the whole world, those tools were powerful enough. So he had a special carriage designed to restrict Guy's powers and abilities, and set up a special Task Force to escort Guy to prison. With these two things in place Arcturus was confident his chapter would come to a close. He was wrong. See Task Force for more information. Escape During his escape from the prisoner's carriage, something curious happened. A Catfolk, a common Catfolk girl grabbed something of his, a piece of his heart. No, she was no common Catfolk girl, she was something else, something special. What it was, or why this girl had such an effect on him, Guy couldn't understand (for he had never experienced love before, and was completely ignorant to it's effects). He didn't know why he felt the desire to spare her and her friends. Yet he did, he spared them. It worked out well for him, for he was able to turn them from working for his father to working against him. He told them to meet him in Korhal, and from there he would give them the next part of the plan. Truth was he needed the time to come up with one. All the time he was locked up he spent planning for his escape, but now his planning mind was shifted to figuring out how to go about the overthrowing of his father and accomplish the mission given to him by the Institute . But something interfered with his planning - something kept popping into his mind as he tried to plan. Well not a something so much as a someone: Mana, the Catfolk girl with whom he had become so infatuated with. Guy decided to do something, something risky, something foolish, but he had to. He had to go see her again, before they left. But he knew he couldn't, it wouldn't be wise. What Guy didn't realize was that he couldn't not go see her. Eventually he gave in, played a dangerous game by taking of the mask so that she wouldn't recognize him, but risking being recognized by others. During The Empire's anniversary celebration, he danced with her... and he kissed her. He didn't mean to, he was only to dance with her for a few moments than leave before she realized who he was, but things... things just didn't go as he planned. He saw her in that fire light, dancing with her, holding her, looking at those lips, looking at those eyes; the kiss just... happened. Involuntary he heard the word 'strawberries' come out of his mouth as he tasted her, and at that moment Guy experienced something - peace. A single moment of peace. Mana opened her mouth to say something and he stopped her. He just wanted to drink in the moment. Enjoy it he did, if only for a few brief moments. He had gone too far, things had gone on too long. He was only supposed to dance with her for a few moments. Reason came flooding back into his mind, and he let her go and hid himself into the crowd. It was his first kiss, and it was more than he had ever expected. From that moment on he knew he couldn't just let them go off to Korhal by themselves, he had to make sure they made it safely north - make sure she made it safely north. After sending her some strawberries, a way of saying I'm thinking about you without her knowing who, but still knowing who, he followed them North. The winter was harsh and the party began to have trouble traveling through a snowstorm. He was fine however, as he had his pets to keep him warm, and could bury his face in their fiery fur, and let their flaming tongues of fire lick around him. He kept trying to plan for his father's upheaval, but he kept thinking about her, about Mana. One night he stayed up late into the night, or should I say early into the morning thinking about her, trying to figure out what was going on inside him, why he was feeling these feelings. He decided to go to the next slave auction and a buy a Catfolk slave, and free him there on the spot. He wasn't entirely sure why or what that was to accomplish. - he realized he actually knew very little about her. Wait, was she ever a slave? She had to be right? He realized he actually knew very little about her. Cursing himself for the whole situation he made good on his plan, and freed the first Catfolk that fit his fancy, but something unexpected happened. This Catfolk, wanted to stay with him.}} Seth, as the Catfolk's name was, wanted of all things to stay with him. Guy decided to free this Catfolk, not just on paper but in every way possible. He wanted to give his Cat his total freedom, so he did. He never denied a request of the Catfolk, when it came to what he wanted to do. Why Guy gave Seth this power over him is unclear, maybe it was out of some misplaced recompense for Mana. Regardless, as a result of this freedom Guy found Seth hanging around him often, and wanting to talk. Even though Guy personally hated these discussion with Seth, as they would always break down in yelling matches, he continued to have them, feeling obligated to let Seth have whatever he wanted. He was after all a free Cat. In this way, he would Seth would end up being his confidant. Guy provided him with whatever he asked for, and in return found that Seth would often do him favors. When ever Guy needed someone to do a job for him he would ask, asking was a characteristic uncommon to Guy, and Seth would always oblige. At one point Seth told him to stop asking, and just tell him what to do and he'd do it, he said he was used to getting orders. Guy continued to ask (see Seth for more info.). Revolution : 'I remember the first time that I realized my little boy was all grown up. I saw him all dressed up in his uniform and there he was. You know, this stunning young man with this one wild lock of hair fallen in front of his face and it was really amazing. I was so proud, and knew that he would grow up to do great things."' ''- Juliana Mengsk on her son As luck would have it, he didn't have to plan at all. Guy walked by a pauper, throwing a few copper in his hat the pauper looked up and said, "Thank you ... Valerian." Valerian stopped in his tracks, he turned around and saw the pauper stand up. He motioned to Guy to follow him and the two entered a unoccupied building. There the pauper revealed that he was apart of the Institute and that the Institute was pleased with him. This came as a surprise to Guy. "Pleased? But I failed!" The pauper told Valerian that though things could have gone better, Valerian had still put the Institute in a very good position, and not all was lost. Valerian was told of how he was going to overthrow his father. The pauper told Guy that the Institute would be in touch, but the first thing he was to do was to gain a few people to his side that he knew he could trust would do whatever he wanted. Valerian knew exactly where to start. He found / at the Hattori Mansion. Using his powers of manipulation, he found a way to secure Nero's new friends' help. He used their love for their father, to fuel their hate for his. He told them he would find their parent's murderer and give him over to them if only they would help him. They agreed, and Guy was not foolish enough to think this accord would last on it's own merit. Over the coming year he would subtly plant in their heads ideas of how unhappy people were with Arcturus, and how corrupt and evil, and worth supplanting he was. It worked, they followed him, and did his bidding and put their all into the overthrow of Arcturus Mengsk. That was all Guy needed. A contact from the Institute gave him the next part of the plan. He was to find and interrogate a man named Friedrich Yahn - his work with the Empire involved some new military technology. Guy's orders were to find out everything he could about this new technology. Guy captured and interrogated Friedrich Yahn and what he found out was beyond his imaginings. The Empire was building a army of fearless soldiers. Soldiers that had no fear and could be replaced as quickly as they were taken. He learned from Yahn that they were controlled by a special scroll. After informing the Institute of this they told him to replace the current control scroll, with a special control scroll that they created that would force the Clockwork army to follow Guy's commands instead of his father's. He had the party deliver it to the factory, and install it. After that was finished the Institute informed him of the next part of their plan. they gave Guy a plague vile and told him to release it in order to distract the administration of The Empire. He had the party deliver the plague and release it up north in the nearby town of Mountain Creek. The next part of the plan the Institute shared with him was to help the Horde begin to win so that Arcturus's precious Undead Dragon Riders would be occupied, as it would take a long time for Arcturus to redistribute his armies from the other fronts so he would send his Dragons in as a temporary solution. They gave him a recipe of how to form a Regenerator (a powerful and unstoppable creature with outstanding regenerative capabilities), and told him where to find the ingredients to make the beast. Guy had the party deliver the recipe and supply the ingredients to the Horde. While all this happened the Institute used it's massive infrastructure to plan riots, culminating in a massive timed riot. The effect was a week of riots leading up to The Empire's anniversary, that The Empire were busy trying to quell. The Institute informed Guy that on The Empire's anniversary he was to storm the Palace and that he would have sufficient back up provided to him. Guy asked how, but was told to trust them, so he did. They gave him one last piece of instruction telling him that after his father had been killed, he was to shoot off a flare into the sky. They told him that no one from his father's old regime was to survive. Guy was to kill all of them, leaving no survivors. On The Empire's anniversary, one year from Guy's escape, at high noon while The Empire was distracted taking care of the plague, Horde's progression, and attempting to quell the riots, suddenly the people stopped fighting each other, and turned to face the palace. They all dawned masks similar to Guy's and charged the palace. By themselves the palace would of held, but when the guards heard the loud clanging and whirring of gears suddenly they were frightened as large beasts made of machine worked their way through the crowd and broke the gates down. An army of Clockwork stormed the palace along with the people, and along with Guy and his team. With Guy leading them and knowing the ins and outs of the palace, he led them straight to the throne room, where he confronted his father. "What are you doing my son?" Arcturus asked surprisingly. Guy had only three words in response,'' "Succeeding you, father."'' Arcturus was surprised for only a few moments more, then Arcturus dropped the act and smiled, "You think I'd let an ''animal ''like you close to me without an insurance policy?" With that Guy's heart sunk. How did his father know he was coming, everything had been so well planned and orchestrated, how did he know?! Guy didn't have time to think as a dragon loomed into view, flying in the window. But there was no turning back, it'd be now or never. One Mengsk was going to die in that room, and he was going to make damn sure it wasn't him. The battle was rough, and bloody. But in the end Guy was right, there was only one Mengsk left standing, and it was him. He drank in the moment, but only for a moment, for he still had work to do. He went to the window and shot out a flare, it ended up being a sign to stop the riots, and that he had won. He went through the palace and gathered up many of the most important people into a room. There he declared his new position as Emperor and went uncontested. : "You made yourself into a monster Valerian!" : "No ''you made us all into monsters."'' - Arcturus and Valerian share their last words together. Over the next few weeks Valerian commenced with a bloody coup. He killed man after man after man who worked for his father. Though it was an order, Valerian found himself wanting to kill them. He wanted no one left who was part of the old corrupt leadership, he wouldn't let them have this empire any longer, in the end there were almost no survivors of the old regime. One of the people who did survive was Duran. Valerian wanted to kill him but his interactions with Seth taught him that a dissenting opinion was valuable to keep around (see Samir Duran for more info.). The Institute informed Guy that he needed to appear loving, and gave him various tasks he could do to garner the favor of the people. He cleaned house, ridding the palace of it's excesses and vanities, dismantling the harems and redistributing the egregious amount of food that was set for only so few people. Valerian announced to the public that his father was dead and that he had taken the throne, at an event held at the Colosseum. Valerian learned well from his father, and shrewdly was able to carry out his orders. He gained the people's favor by painting Arcturus' reign as a failure, and that in one day Valerian had succeeded where his father had failed, that he could secure their safety, and their futures. He said that the Orcs were already being pushed back by the Clockworks (taking credit for their existence). He said that he would focus on the people, and that his first step was to make sure that everyone in The Empire would have food. As a sign of his commitment he swore to eat only bread and water until every single person in the capital had food and drink to spare (see The Empire for more info.). He was met with rigorous applause and the reign of Valerian Mengsk began, as Guy Montag faded into obscurity. Reign Valerian was 25 when he took the throne. He appointed those who had helped him come to power to positions within the government: ( Kanna Zoi died during the battle of thrones, and Sy Hattori did not want any position) Valerian's reign / tranquil. It was not known as a time of peace in the sense that there were no wars, as there was still war to the West, and different campaigns as The Empire continued to spread, but life in The Empire improved drastically. Though it was designed by the Institute that Valerian appeared to be a man of the people, he found himself actually caring about his people, and it showed even in his dealings with the plague. He didn't just ship people off to a quarantined zone to die, but actually gave them supplies to make the remainder of their lives as good as it could be under the circumstances. He spent his time helping the people, and as feared as his father was, Valerian was loved. : "The days of military oppression, forced labor, and unlawful conscription are coming to an end. I have already begun establishing new regulations and limitations for the senate to weed out corruption and ensure that it stands as a clear and unwavering voice of the people. Our military will be re-purposed to protect the people instead of proscribing them.This new order of rule, this new Empire, shall be maintained by liberty and justice to the citizens of mankind, those courageous pioneers who have fought through horrors unimaginable to become stewards of this distant end of the world. Never again will fear, greed, or alien threats force us from our rightful place in this land, or from the sacred human desire for freedom." - Valerian Mengsk addressing thousands at the Colosseum The Institute gave him many tasks to do, and with his new position of emperor he was now more able to help them more than ever. The whole time he served them willingly, wanting one day to see the rise of the old Azlanti Empire. The Love that Cost an Empire it's Worship : Going South The Coin Death : : Mana Lich Terrorist Recovery Threats from Another World SCP Antioch : : : : : : :: :: :: :: :: : : : : : : : :: :: :: :: :: : : : : : : : : War __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Character Category:Imperial Category:Major Category:T1 Category:Pre-Season Category:Season 2